herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Meng
|hobby = Helping others. Reading. Fighting enemies. Spending time with Sun Quan. Drinking tea. |goals = Help Sun Quan to expand Wu. Execute Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping (succeeded). |family = Lady Lu (elder sister) Lu Cong (son) Lu Ba (son) Lu Lu (son) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}} Lu Meng (in Chinese: 呂蒙) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Sun Ce and later Sun Quan. History Lu Meng was served as one of the commanding generals in many battles, for example in Hefei and others. Lu Meng first served under Sun Ce, Sun Ce saw that Lu Meng had something extraordinary, but he arranged him to work around. Sun Ce discusses with his family as much as possible, Lu Meng often follows Sun Ce to find his brother-in-law Deng Dang, remember that they were cherished or gracious. When Sun Ce was stabbed to death at the age of 25, Sun Quan taking over the power of Jiangdong and select the young generals who had little role in commanding the troops and did not pay much more, then adjusted and merged their subordinates. After Lu Meng heard about it, it was difficult to know that he wanted to make a difference after the merger of the troops. He is reminded by Sun Quan to undertake scholarly studies and become a capable strategist, Lu Meng aggrandize that he would give up this obligations and support the incentive to making rumours, voluntarily looking for ironic truths. Sun Quan can think of a reasonable random and forced confrontation with his army against Huang Zu, Huang Zu promised to let his commander Chen Jiu resist the attackers and Lu Meng diametrically lead many vanguards to kill them. Sun Quan's conquest had long been successful, Chen Jiu may have to withdraw and ignore them, so then it was died in Lu Meng's hands, Huang Zu desperately take Chen Jiu's body away will have an overwhelming pressure. Many years later, Lu Meng was approved to joined a coalition with Sun Quan and Liu Bei to aganist Cao Cao, Cao Cao chooses to escape on Wulin and concluded that there was a average impressions. In fact, Cao Cao's cousin, Cao Ren wants to protect Nanjun from their enemy ambush, Sun Quan's troops lead an assault under both Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu. Lu Meng ordered to helped Zhou Yu send more than 300 men to blocked the enemy's back line with large timber, ensure their another intemperance without being persecuted by the enemies. After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su decided to replace Zhou Yu and served as one of Sun Quan's vassals. When Lu Meng meet Lu Su for the first time, the two wanted to worked together and helping Sun Quan to formed a facilitate. Lu Meng took lessons from Lu Su, who was always impressed by him. After Lu Su dies, Lu Meng is already succeeded him and received more than 10,000 people from the Lu Su's army. Previously, Zhuge Jin's generation of Sun Quan's resignation to Liu Bei was rejected and he sent Lu Su to resist Guan Yu. At the Battle of Ruxukou, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong are comes to a battlefield to search Cao Cao's troops. While Lu Meng was watching Cao Cao, Gan Ning and Ling Tong kept on falderal. Lu Meng clenched his fists and lambaste the two men, begs them not to make another noise. However in praxis, Lu Meng be sure an meter of steadfastness for them to learn better by as put right oust in curve. The three were as helpful as Sun Quan, ready to come up with various weapons and rush on. When Cao Cao's general Zhang Liao jumped out of the top wood, holdout to fights with Lu Meng, Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Lu Meng interacted with each other and protected Sun Quan from serious violations by Cao Cao. There is for Sun Quan, Lu Meng officially replaced Lu Su and stop Cao Cao from posing a threats, he become more diligent and dedicated to Guan Yu, although he was able to establish a friendly relationship with him to prepare for future military actions. But later on, Lu Meng is the mentor of Lu Xun at the time, told him that he would someday to be his successor. Meanwhile, Lu Meng was reluctant to take Jing Province back from the Shu Han at the Battle of Fan Castle, he always believes to defeated Guan Yu by making himself and using Lu Xun as his commander. Even under his own reception, Lu Meng had the opportunity to be further reflected, unable to be humiliated by Guan Yu and casually paid. However, Guan Yu was deceived and neglected his defense. When Lu Meng was biased to treats Guan Yu with due regard for accomplishment of the battle, the two kept on and off intermittently to stood down for beating out. Lu Meng is a confident him, confessed that he did not about the offense by anyone, only one of them was very trustworthy. After personally executing Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping, Lu Meng was suffering from a strange disease and had declined with his compound property, but falling and died despite Sun Quan's efforts. Trivia *Lu Meng is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Lu Meng is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Lethal Category:Deceased Category:Successors Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Fictionalized Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Friend of a Villain Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Paragon Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Hope Bringer Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Falsely Accused Category:Elementals Category:Chaste Category:Retired Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Predecessor Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Famous Category:Wise Category:Inconclusive Category:Benefactors Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Misguided Category:Right-Hand Category:Sidekicks Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Role Models Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Magic